Five Nights at Freddy's: Forgotten and replaced
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: when the animatronics become broken, they're brought to a new pizzeria, and replaced by more kid friendly versions of themselves. Initially the 2 groups hate each other, but when the evil spring animatronics try to destroy them, they have to work together to stop them before it's too late. Rated M for swearing and maybe lemons.


Please note: this fanfic was originally going to be a comic on my deviant art. You can actually find a sneak peak fanfic on there. my Deviant art is "FifiandFurrball4ever"

* * *

NORMAL POV, 1985

It was another night at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. it was a Saturday, and due to budget cut there was no security guard on duty. the animatronics were left to do whatever they wanted. Freddy was pacing on the stage, Foxy was lying on a table, bored out of his mind, Bonnie was tuning his guitar, and Chica was in the kitchen, cooking a pizza. Foxy, having nothing else to do, was wiggling his feet and humming his usual familiar tune that he could never quite place. Then he noticed Freddy pacing back and forth on stage. deciding he had nothing better to do he decided to ask him what was wrong. with a minimum amount of effort he sat up and faced the bear.

Foxy: "Freddy? capt'n? is something wrong?"

Freddy: "n-no Foxy it's just...I have a bad feeling...like something bad is about to happen"

Bonnie: "it's probably nothing boss. you had that same feelin' when Foxy got that mole and nothing bad happened! it was just a pen mark!"

Foxy: "I thought we weren't gonna talk about dat"

Chica: *comes out of the kitchen* "Bonnie's right boss. it's probably nothing. we'll be fine"

Foxy: "or he's wrong and we're all about to be tampered with and then shut down and replaced with girly counterparts who will try to destroy us but then become our friends and help us fight an evil animatronic who wants us dead"

Chica: *scolding* "Foxy!"

Foxy: *sigh* "or your thing, your thing works too"

Freddy: "alright..." *checks the clock* "it's 5:30, we should get in our places"

with that the 4 animatronics got in their places, Freddy Chica and Bonnie on their stage and Foxy in his cove. with a silent nod to each other they all closed their eyes and shut off. one by one the lights shut off, with the light above the stage staying on. the pizzeria was silent, until a the storage room door creaked open. a golden bear stepped out and checked his surroundings. he the walked into the main room. he flipped the lights on and looked at the 3 main animatronics.

Fredbear: so these are the idiots they replaced us with, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. oh and lets not forget the fan favorite, Foxy. better than us in every way? bullshit if you ask me. I'm way better than them!"

Fredbear looked around. with no one around he took out a wrench. he slowly began walking towards the stage.

Fredbear: "it's time these idiots learn their place!"

* * *

/The next morning./

Engineer: "uh boss, you may want to see this"

Boss: "what is it?"

As the boss walked over the engineer took out a remote and pressed a button. After a second, the animatronics began moving chunkily, incoherent sounds coming from their sound boxes. Eventually the animatronics just broke down and stopped moving. Freddy, though not able to physically express it, was terrified of what he knew what was about to happen. The boss looked down and shook his head.

Boss: "this won't do...I guess these old things just aren't any good anymore. This is the 3rd time this week and it's worse than ever"

Engineer: "I told you this wound happen boss. What should we do?"

Boss: "close the place down. We'll put them in the new location that just opened up and use them for parts"

Engineer: "you're the boss"

A single tear made of oil dripped down Freddy's face. As him and his friends were taken away and loaded into a truck, their pizzeria was closed down and boarded up. That day they were taken to a new pizzeria with it's own set of shiny, plastic covered animatronics. They were all left in a dark room. As they passed by the entrance though, Foxy noticed a box in the corner that looked familiar. He didn't know this, but the reason it looked familiar was because it was the home of the reincarnation of someone he once knew. This was the home of the puppet, the person who gave him and his friends life, and who could now tell they were in trouble. Once the workers left the room he popped out of his box.

Marionette: "oh dear, it seems your friends are in trouble. He must have done this, that stupid bear! I need to help them, but I can't do this alone..."

The Marionette looked around, trying to come up with a plan. Then he noticed the 3 plastic covered animatronics on stage. There was a yellow chicken, Toy Chica, a brown bear, Toy Freddy, and a light blue bunny, Toy Bonnie. There were also 3 other animatronics he could use, a white and pink fox, formally known as Foxina but now called "Mangle", and 2 little children animatronics holding balloons. This was perfect! exactly the things he needed for the ritual to be conducted so he could get help. He raised his hands, focusing on the animatronics in question.

Marionette: "spirits of the lost come forth! I hear your cries and will guide your way! I give you these bodies so that you may have vengeance against the one that hurt you! Now take them as your own!"

The animatronics began to float limply above their usual places, as if strings were pulling up their arms. 6 child spirits appeared, and flowed like a river of smoke into the mouths of the animatronics. One by one the robotic animals were possessed, eyes glowing a very light blue with the souls of the children. As the animatronics threw their heads back they began to chant unintelligibly in a deep robotic voice and glow the same color their eyes did.

Marionette: "I hear your cries, and I give you these gifts to help put your souls at rest. I GIVE YOU THE GIFT OF LIFE!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and each animatronic fell back to the stage. For a short minute, they all stayed still, as if they were lifeless, but then they began to rise like zombies crawling out of the grave, their eyes black with only a white dot indicating the souls within. They slowly and clumsily rose and began shambling towards the Marionette. Once they were all in the same room, the Marionette waved his hands, and each of them stopped, their eyes returning to the color of the animatronic they inhabited. They all looked around confused, no idea where they were, who they were before, or what was happening. The Marionette smiled, nostalgia bringing him back to when he had brought the original 4 to life. Toy Freddy was the first to speak, his voice heavy with confusion and strained due to the unfamiliar feeling of peaking through a robotic voice box.

Toy Freddy: "w...where are we?"

Marionette: "you're home"

* * *

End of chapter

Hope you guys enjoyed! be sure to leave a review, I'd love some feedback! If you did like it be sure to favorite and follow cuz it's only going to get better from here! See ya guys in the next chapter! JS out!


End file.
